Presently, power generators can be classified into thermal power generators, hydroelectric power generators, nuclear power generators, solar power generators, and the like.
However, thermal power generators, which are presently the main form of power generator, generate CO.sub.2 gas, and are thus a substantial contributor to the present global warming; furthermore, they necessitate the widespread use of antipollution devices in order to prevent the atmospheric pollution which results from the combustion of large amounts of fossil fuels such as petroleum and coal.
Hydroelectric power generators do not present the problem of atmospheric pollution; however, not only are a great number of sites required for dam construction and the like, but also almost no appropriate sites having economically advantageous site conditions remain.
As can be seen from the case of the Chernobyl accident, should an accident occur in a nuclear power generator, the effects on the environment and human beings are extremely great. At the same time, uranium, which serves as the raw material for such power plants, is a type of fossil fuel, so that the amount of underground deposits thereof is limited.
Solar cell power generators make it possible to obtain clean power; however, the cost thereof is high, and the service life of the devices is short, and large-scale power generation is difficult.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a power generator which uses almost no fossil fuels, does not pollute the environment, and makes it possible to obtain large amounts of power at low cost.